The invention relates to a transparent, coextruded multilayer polyolefin film which is heat-sealable on both sides, wherein the base layer comprises polypropylene and the outer layers comprise heat-sealable olefin polymers. The invention furthermore relates to a process for the production of the film and to the use of the film.
Biaxially oriented multilayer polyolefin films which are heat-sealable on both sides and in which the base layer comprises propylene homopolymers and the two heat-sealable outer layers comprise heat-sealable olefin polymers are described in numerous publications including EP 194,588; EP 8,904; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,411. These multilayer polyolefin films have important properties for packaging films including broad heat-sealing range, good heat-sealing properties, relatively high scratch resistance, and low abrasion which gives good running properties on various types of high-speed packaging machines.
However, the films described are in need of improvement with respect to the optical properties of transparency and gloss.